


I'm Fine

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Poe Dameron, Comfort Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Finn (Star Wars), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Finn and Poe take a moment after danger
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	I'm Fine

Finn ducked around a corner, not slowing as he tried to shake off those behind him. “Poe you better be ready, ‘cause I’m coming in hot,” he hissed into his comm. 

“Just waiting on you,” said Poe, calm as ever. 

Finn jumped over some debris and darted down one more alley, relieved to see the Falcon open and waiting. 

Blaster fire took out a piece of the wall next to him and he ducked, feeling the gangplank closing as he was still running up it. 

The ship took off so fast he stumbled and had to grab onto the wall. Cursing under his breath, he dropped the bag he carried into one of the smuggling bays, closed it, then made his way to the flight deck, dropping heavily into the chair behind Poe.

“Trouble?” asked Poe cheerfully.

Finn resisted the urge to smack him in the back of the head and instead looked out the window. They broke free of the atmosphere and quickly leaped into hyperspace.

Only then did Poe turn and look Finn over, clearly checking to make sure there weren’t any injuries, despite the smile on his face.

Finn leaned forward, cupped his cheek, and kissed him. “I’m fine. The package is on board, too.”

“Good,” said Poe, turning again and hitting a couple buttons to turn on the autopilot. “Chewie we’ll be in the back,” he called, unbuckling and getting up, taking Finn’s hand and leading him out.

Chewie grumbled as they passed, but went in and took a seat.

They barely made it to their shared bunk. Poe pushed Finn down, stealing another kiss before pushing at his clothes.

“I’m fine,” said Finn, running his hands through his pilot’s hair.

“Good. Hate to have them harm a hair on your head,” he said with levity, though they both knew the truth. They’d kill for one another if they had to, and had proved that point more times than either of them would care to remember.

Finn sat up just long enough to peel off his shirt. Poe moved over him, kissing him again, hungry and with just a hint of teeth. Finn wrapped an arm around him and flipped them over.

“I’m fine,” he repeated, smoothing his hands through Poe’s hair until his kisses gentled and he relaxed his grip on Finn’s hips.

Finn raised his head and smiled at him. He didn’t say ‘I love you,’ but Poe could hear it all the same. And Finn could read it in Poe’s eyes.

Ducking his head, Finn kissed him gently one more time, getting Poe’s trousers open and taking him in hand. Poe moaned softly, relaxing further.

Finn nuzzled Poe’s throat, knowing he needed assurances he’d never ask for. They’d been together long enough that Finn could read his need, even without the force sensitivity he’d recently discovered.

Poe’s hands traced patterns on his back as Finn got Poe’s trousers off. Poe’s legs fell open in silent encouragement. Finn smiled against his skin and blindly reached for the lube they kept close at hand, pressing two fingers into Poe without warning.

“Yeah,” groaned Poe, breathy, rolling his hips with the tempo of Finn’s fingers.

Finn kissed his pulse point, tasting the speeding beat of his heart. No matter what trouble they might find themselves in, as long as they could come back to one another's arms, then all would be well.

“I’m ready,” muttered Poe.

Finn knew he wasn’t entirely, but times like this he wanted to feel it, wanted that little extra reminder that they were both alive and present. He slicked himself and lined up, eyes slipping closed as he pushed into his lover.

Poe muttered something in a language Finn didn’t know, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a gentle kiss. Finn kissed him back, again running his fingers through Poe’s hair, moving slowly giving him time to adjust.

“Come on, I can take it,” said Poe, nipping at Finn’s lip.

Finn opened his eyes and raised his head. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Poe smiled at him and cupped his cheek. “You won’t.”

Finn looked at him a moment, then closed his eyes and snapped his hips forward. Poe groaned and wrapped his legs around him, encouraging him on.

Kissing Poe again, Finn set a rough pace. Poe grasped his biceps, moving with him. Finn shifted his hips, making Poe muffle his cry against his shoulder. 

Finn wrapped an arm around Poe and flipped them over. Poe took a moment to adjust to their new position, then braced himself on Finn’s chest and rode him hard. Finn watched him, stroking his thighs, watching the way his sweat-damp hair fell into his eyes.

Poe gave Finn a wicked look and shifted just so. “Poe, I…” Finn’s eyes slammed shut as he came, groaning and rocking his hips.

When he opened his eyes again Poe was looking more than satisfied. He dragged his fingers through the mess he’d made on Finn’s stomach and licked his fingers.

Finn swore and leaned up to kiss him. Poe cupped the back of his head and slipped his tongue into Finn’s mouth.

Groaning softly, Finn wrapped his arms around Poe’s waist and sat up, swinging them so his legs were hanging off the bunk.

Poe made an appreciative noise and broke the kiss, tucking his head against Finn’s shoulder.

Finn rubbed his back. They should go clean up and get back to the flight deck. Soon enough they’d be delivering the package Finn had just risked his neck for. Then a day or two of rest if they were lucky, before heading back out for the next thing.

But it was a life Finn wouldn’t trade for anything, especially with this man in his arms. He leaned back and held Poe gently, listening to the ship thrum around them, echoing through the beating of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to astudyinfic for reading along and beltainefaerie for reading it over. You can find me mostly on twitter these days, at merindab


End file.
